


When Jared came to Peter's bed

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [6]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Jared came to Peter's bed

"Hey man, you okay?" 

Peter holds up the cover and Jared slips into bed beside his friend. Jared had left the office early and been in his room all evening, so Peter hadn't expected to see him tonight. He feels a little glow in his chest as Jared presses against him, his breath warm against Peter's skin. 

"If I tell you something you have to not freak out." 

Jared's voice is quiet and cold and the glow disappears as quickly as it came.

"Okay." 

Peter waits. But Jared doesn't say anything. After a minute he hugs Peter really really tight, and makes a strangled noise in his throat, and Peter knows something's wrong and he knows Jared's scared. Without thinking he strokes a hand through Jared's hair, which is messy, and he smooths down his t-shirt. He tucks the covers around him, making sure he's warm which isn't a real problem with the weather, but he knows Jared likes layers, knows they make him safe. He hugs him tight for a long time. He starts freaking out even though Jared told him not to, because usually when Jared's like this he has at least some guess as to why but right now he hasn't a clue. 

When Jared still makes no move to speak Peter rolls him onto his back slightly, and lies resting on his elbow. 

"Jared?"

Jared's eyes screw up and he turns his head away to the side. He swallows and takes a deep breath. "I think I have a lump."

And Peter's heart stops beating and his throat disappears. 

"In my, you know, in my," Jared gestures down. He takes a shuddered breath and glances back to him, and frowns gently at the look on Peter's face and looks away again. He puts his hand onto Peter's side, squeezing softly. "I don't know for sure, okay. I've made an appointment tomorrow. It's probably nothing." 

And Peter nods and swallows and his head repeats the words 'it's probably nothing' like it's oxygen, until he can start breathing again. Then he kisses Jared's temple. And then his cheek. And then his mouth. He tries to say something but has nothing. He kisses Jared's forehead. And then his mouth again. Jared lets him. Then he moves his hand up to Peter's shoulder and pulls him down so that they're close again. Peter gathers him up and holds him tight, and finds his voice, even if it's just a whisper.

"Sorry. Most times it's nothing, right? It's okay. Most times it's just glandular or something. I mean you're sure, you're sure there's something there?"

"I'm pretty sure." Jared sighs a bit and shakes a bit. "I shouldn't have told you, not 'til I knew. But I need you to come with me."

"Course. And yes you should have told me." Peter kisses the top of Jared's head, and then stays there, resting with his face in Jared's hair and forces himself to calm down. After a while Jared's hands push at him, wanting him to move, so they can sleep. But Peter holds him for a minute more, and whispers into his hair. "You know how much I love you, right?" 

Jared squeezes him. "I know." He sighs a little bit, and urges Peter to a more comfortable position again. "Come on, don't do this yet. I don't want to talk about it. It might not even be there."

Peter nods. It might not even be there. He forces his arms to relax their grip a little and settles Jared against him more softly. 

Jared's asleep inside ten minutes, and Peter holds him. He tries to sleep, but it doesn't come. He tries to concentrate on 'it's probably nothing', but he can't stop all the other possibilities circling and screaming in his mind.


End file.
